


Sunset Breeze

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Sometimes it takes a while for us to realize that the person you need the most is right in front of you all along.





	Sunset Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the world just needs some more Romione! xxDustNight
> 
> Prompt: Weepimg. Stencil. Isolation. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve always been in love with you.” (This was a prompt I submitted to Wordsmiths and Betas on Facebook for their Drabble Friday. It took me a few weeks, but then inspiration finally hit!)

Hand in hand, Hermione and Ron strolled away from the extravagant party that was taking place in the backyard of The Burrow. Harry and Ginny had finally tied the knot and were blissfully ready to begin the rest of their lives together. It was early fall, and the late afternoon was the perfect backdrop for the Potter wedding. The day went off without a hitch, as if it had been molded by a stencil. Smiling to herself, Hermione mused that if Ginny had anything to do with it, it probably had.

Stopping at the end of a trail, Hermione released her grip on Ron's hand and walked forward into the quiet stillness of the woods. He was always so good about that, knowing exactly when she needed a few moments of isolation to clear her mind. In all honesty, she didn't deserve such kindness, especially not after the way she'd treated him since the end of the war. Pushing him away so she could focus on her career goals and agendas was probably not in the best interest of forming a lasting bond. It wasn't until recently that she somehow even managed to find her way back to him.

Weeping suddenly, Hermione pulled a used tissue from the hidden pocket on her bridesmaid's dress and dabbed at her eyes. Ron was at her side in an instant, his Quidditch callused hands using her shoulders to turn her to face him. His bright, blue eyes regarded her silently, waiting for her to voice her concerns. How in Merlin's name could she ever explain what he meant to her? He was like a sunset breeze, making her realize just how wonderful each and every day could be as long as she strived to make it through.

"You've been so lovely to me today, and these past few weeks since we started spending more time together again. Ron, I don't know how to say what I'm feeling…" She trailed off, biting her lip as she tried to formulate the right words. "I guess what I mean is—" He surprised her then, closing the distance between them in two long strides.

"In case you've forgotten, Hermione," Ron whispered, his hand coming up to cup her soft cheek. "I've always been in love with you." He kissed her then, drawing her face to his and pouring his entire soul into the motion.

Hermione responded in kind, her hands coming up to hold him against her mouth, fingers sifting through the hair at the nape of his neck. This. This is what she needed. Ron, and only Ron. He was her everything, and she would find solace in his presence, now and forevermore.


End file.
